


My Bae 🤍

by 3ggh3ad



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cosplay, Creampie, F/M, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Oh god, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ggh3ad/pseuds/3ggh3ad
Summary: Levi is a simp, take advantage of that.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Levi | Leviathan/You, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	My Bae 🤍

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very nervous, this is my first shared work..

“And what underwear?”

“What?”, you looked up at him in shock.

“Underwear! You can’t expect me to let you leave without matching your underwear to the dress!”, Asmodeus gestured to the frilly dress that laid on your bed, the outfit, or more like cosplay, had come with everything one would need to become the one and only Ruri-chan.

Except the perfect pair of underwear. “Why would I need matching underwear?”, you blushed, feeling it inappropriate of Asmo to mention such a thing.

“Because he won’t be able to keep his hands to himself?”, he raised his brows, turning and sauntering over to the drawer that contained your bras. Wait

“How do you kno-”

He waved a hand, as if he had the right to be annoyed “Who do you think I am? I had to check what you’d wear to seduce me.”

You wanted to decapitate his fingers by slamming the drawer shut but he was quick to pick something up, his sense of style nothing to underestimate. You took a deep breath and walked over to him. Without looking back he handed you the bra he had picked out. A simple bralette with cute lace. 

“Is this really appropriate? Ruri-chan is a child..”

“And you’re not. You’re his grown up, sexy Ruri-chan.”, he pushed the drawer closed and opened the one below it. “Do you have, like, a pair of cute bloomers?”

“No?”, you threw the bralette with the rest of the outfit. He hummed some dumb tune, finally catching onto the matching panties. High waisted, with the same lace along the end.

“Too bad you want Levi.” He pouted, but you ignored him, walking back to your bed and second guessing this. “Come back to me if he ignores you.” He sat down beside the dress, leaning back on his hands, eyes undressing you with a smirk. 

You rolled your eyes. “Ok. Can you leave?” 

It took a few stern words, much whining and promises to get Asmodeus out of your room. 

It took a few minutes to really figure out how the outfit worked together, where openings and buttons went, where to tie the ribbons and where the earrings had gone. It took a long time and a lot of effort to work around the fabric without breaking a sweat.

Akuzon had anything one could need, and when you saw Ruri-chan on the homepage, you couldn’t help it. The coupon you had acquired from Lucifer brought your purchase down to a comfortable price, and now, with the costume in front of you, it almost felt like you had ripped Akuzon off. 

You secured the hat on with a few bobby pins, it sat comfortably, but was in use of a little support.

It was when you tied the last hair tie that you glanced on the bed. Among the thigh highs you spotted the white underwear. Your hands dropped to your sides in frustration. Had you really forgotten to change?

After another 15 minutes you were in full attire. The shoes hugged you feet and the socks squeezed your thighs, the free skin dipping out from the top. It made you feel cute. 

If nothing else, the way the dress sat over your body had you blushing in satisfaction, you wouldn’t say it out loud, but it made you feel sexy. You forgot what the outfit represented, only focusing on the details and fit.

But the question was if the intended person would like it.

It was late when you gathered the courage to shoot him a message. You wanted to show him in your room. All his figurines- that wasn’t it. And you didn’t feel like running into someone in the corridors.

\--  
Levi :)  
\--  
What?  
\--  
I feel like watching anime :^)  
\--  
Really? Now? Sure. I’ll bring a selection!

It didn’t take much to guess what he’d bring, but it didn’t really matter now, did it?

You froze- suddenly very aware that Ruri-chan’s biggest fan and your biggest critic would be here any second. Were you supposed to just stand there? Do a dumb pose? Hide?

no matter what, you only felt like hiding in the bathroom, no way you could let Levi see you looking like a silly grown up Ruri-chan. Were you dumb? You stared down at your feet, the indeed very cute pair of pumps, how’d you even look like?

You hurried over to the mirror again, what previously made you feel cute and sexy, now had you cringing and wanting to rip the dress apart. Could you seriously not look good? Levi would slam the door shut befo-

“Guess what? I fell down a sewage drain and found-”

You turned in horror to the figure who strolled into your room. Eyes, previously reading the title of a cd he had brought, met yours. He had stopped in front of your old underwear you had just let lay among the rest of your clothes.

You wanted to cry. 

He opened his mouth as if to say something, closing it slowly. His eyes scanned your body, cheeks flaring up and hands fidgeting.

“Uhh… what’re you- where di- how-”

You had expected him to react in any other way, some way you could respond quickly. Now you just stood there, dumbfounded.

“No-nowhere…”

“You made it?”

“Hm?” You looked down at yourself, as if you hadn’t seen yourself before. “No! I- Akuzon! I saw it and thought it looked good, y’know. And then I recalled the coupon Lucy gave me and Asmo helped uhh get it fixed with under-...” You scratched your collarbone in panic.

“Akuzon? I’ve never seen it before.” He looked disappointed in himself as he sat down on your bed. He took a quick glance down to your discarded clothes, the ugly bra and- 

You hurried over while making excuses, embarrassed over the underwear you had simply thrown on that morning, didn’t match and lovingly worn.

Levi looked away as you bent down and scraped it up, hurrying over to the laundry basket. 

He seemed to have gained back his otaku spirit when you turned back. He had stood up, discarded his cds’ and fished up his phone.

“We have to take photos! You look so much like her!” His face shone. “Sure you’re using your own hair and you make her look like she’s grown up. Ah it makes me imagine how successful she’d be!”

He rambled as he guided you on how to pose like her. It took- so long.

He never stopped being amazed by the outfit, carefully touching you like he was scared of destroying it, like he was afraid the smallest touch would ruin your get-up. 

He scanned your dress, when his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Your bow, can I fix it…?”

“Of course.”, you smiled as he carefully re-tied the bow, but you wanted him to be a bit more rough with you. Could you tell him that?

Some time later he seemed to run out of ideas, somehow. He spent longer just staring you down, eyes jumping all over your form, darting his tongue over his lips with a quiet sigh.

“How about this?”, you did it mostly as a joke, but watching Levi’s eyes eat you up as you leaned back and lifted the skirt teasingly made your stomach knot.

He forgot to take a photo, simply staring, resulting in you giggling awkwardly and snapping him back, taking a quick photo before going back to staring. 

“That’s probably too much…” You sat back down, scratching your collarbone again and looking up at Leviathan.

What did you have to lose?

“Can I kiss you?”

He stared you down, eyes dimming over, the sound of something swishing in the air grabbing your attention. He was quickly turning into his demon form, his ribbed horns and long scaly tail showing. Skin shimmering in blue hues. 

“Can I?”, you hoped it was a confirmation and not rejection. He leaned down, eyes closing at the last second before he kissed you, you followed his lips as he adjusted to sit on the bed. 

You heard his tail moving across your duvet, occasionally twitching and hitting the covers as you pressed closer. 

Your confidence from when you first got clothed returned, Leviathan’s enthusiasm turning you on.

“What did Asmo do?”

“Huh?”, you tried chasing his lips, with him giving in for a second before pushing you back again carefully.

“Asmo. He texted me earlier. What did he help you with?”

“Just, y’know. He just helped pick out my underwear. I said he didn-”

He grabbed your neck and pushed your whole body towards him, as he had slid his tail in a deathlike grip around your body.

It moved like a snake, pushing and pulling your clothes, he kissed what he could and let his tail play with your body. The dress’ skirt bunched up, it came with a thick petticoat which was now pushed aside. It was quick and managed to trap both your arms by your sides.

He nibbled and bit your warm lips, hands cupping and caressing your cheeks. 

You never imagined him holding you trapped like this, never fantasized about him separating your legs and feeling you up. You moaned through deep breaths.

You had turned embarrassingly wet, where his hand now touched was damp and warm.

“He left, right?”

It took a second to register the sound as a question he posed. You thought about teasing him.

“When?”

“As you got dressed.”, his tail moved more erratically than before, the tip trying to find the best opening in the dress.

“I needed help.”, You said in between moans, the tail had captured both your breasts and squeezed and played with them, occasionally drawing over your hard nipples. His hands gripped your now exposed thighs.

You couldn’t force your eyes open. 

“But I bought it for you.”, you shivered in pleasure, bolts running up and down your spine. “And now I don’t need to go to hi- Nghh”

He pinched your nerves, rolling it as best he could between his fingers. With the restraints you couldn’t respond as you’d like to.

Your breath got caught as he flipped you over, tail squeezing your midsection and lifting your hips. 

“He meant it as a joke-”

“What?” He groaned, and you could only guess what he was up to.

“He- he said that I should go to him if you won’t give me attention.”, you smirked into the mattress as best you could. Not having the conscience to feel ashamed over the way you dripped. At the moment, all you wanted was to finally have Leviathan.

He leaned over your body and opened the back of your dress, shoulders and tailbone now exposed to the air. His tail was quick to feel your skin. Travelling under your bra, drawing it out and letting it snap back against you. 

An ashamed moan buried itself into your throat.

You heard a slick sound while feeling the tip of his scaled tail travel down to your breasts again.

“Levi”

He grabbed the absolute end of your panties and quickly removed them. The tail retreated, leaving your body fully for a second before the wet cloth Asmo had you wear was shoved into your open mouth.

Leviathan. The annoying otaku who knew nothing but every second of every anime and could recite every sentence in The tale of the seven lords. Leviathan. Your crush who had you trapped on your own bed, his long tail pushing and squeezing all your softest spots.

The tail travelled back into the dress, playing with your nipples while the smell of your own sex hit your nostrils. It made you embarrassed. 

“Asmodeus would never know what to do.”

You appreciated the sentiment, but Asmo couldn’t be the avatar of lust for nothing. He seemed to understand what you could be thinking, as he separated the flesh from your thighs, kneading it as he entered you, his penis longer than thicker, never seeming to end as he went slow. 

The tail squeezed itself up to your collar, rounding your throat and pushing you back. You groaned, movement restricted severely. A thick part, a part that had been holding your hips, bent inward toward your clitoris, the soft scales pushing clumsily and teasing horribly. You wanted to help, but your hands still stuck to your sides, the strength his tail possessed was scary and hot.

Your throat held just close enough to feel restricted. His hands travelled up and down the back of your thighs, his breathing heavy as fingers caught and snapped the thigh highs, you shivering and the hairs on the back of your head stood on end.

The panties muffled your whines and moans, tired of him being still inside of you. It felt like the fabric would be soaked if he continued dragging it out.

You clenched down on him, trying to squeeze his slim dick and urge him to move. But as your lower muscles moved, so did his tail. Holding onto your neck tighter, him groaning softly. He seemed used to being very quiet. But you wanted to hear his voice, the little you had, had your head swimming, and the lack of air made it even worse.

He began to move when his tail managed to drag across your nerves in just the right way. 

“We need to get you out of this underwear.”, he mumbled, tail once again snapping the fabric against your skin.

You couldn’t process his words, being choked out and fucked while restrained by the cold and slick tail had your eyes rolling back. 

The unexpected snap of the right thigh had your mind numb, as you hadn’t noticed how close you were to your orgasm. The warmth and gradually stronger pressure made you moan messily, no thought to how you were behaving. Hands clenching and pelvis trying to escape the stimuli. But in no time you felt warmth filling you, Leviathan moaned and pushed into you as far as he could. The thought of him filling you and the pleasure his hands and tail signaled made you climax as well. Him stopping as you trembled through your high, your air intake not enough to support your blood flow. Finally spitting out the wet panty from your mouth. Head spinning as he tangled himself out of you, the loss of his tail made you whimper annoyed, it felt empty. The scaly tail was replaced with him, hugging you from behind and laying down. 

Your stiff body slowly stretched and you turned around to muffle his chest as your vagina slowly pulsated from the aftershocks of your orgasm. He cracked his eyes open.

You smiled up at him. “Look how you’ve ruined Ruri-chan’s dress.”

Never had you seen someone go from sleepy to awake so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me  
> hehe


End file.
